fanfic viaje a equestria ¿somos sayayin? capitulo 2
by olioscar.789
Summary: inspirada un 10% en el fanfic operacion que gane la mejor


Capitulo 2

-Continuamos donde lo dejamos.

Apple Bloom- ya llegamos.

Max- woo que grande – coloca, una cara de asombro

Apple blom-bueno vamos que quiero presentarte a mi hermana hermano y abuela –mientras ase una señal para la sigan.

Todos- bueno .

En la granja .

Apple Bloom - bueno como verás max estos son los arboles, de manan sanas – señala los arboles.

Max- aja – dice mientras aun tiene la cara de asombro.

-Apple Bloom - y aquí es donde tenemos nuestras- bacas – le señala las bacas.

-Pero max todo curioso se acerca, a una vaca y le dice- hola baca.

Vaca- de echo mi nombre es mari no baca –le extiende la pata y le dice- mucho gusto.

-Max sele dilatan las pupilas al saber que enserio, si hablaban las bacas y solo le extiende la mano tomando la pata de mari –el gusto es mio .

Apple Bloom- bueno si ya terminaste de hablar con mari ¿podemos continuar?.

Max- o si claro –se rasca la cabera y suelta una pequeña riza.

A fuera del granero.

Max- lo siento Apple Bloom, es que tenía curiosidad

Apple Bloom- tranquilo no hay problema-pero después Apple Bloom se coloca a ver la cola de max y nota que se mueve demasiado y le dice a Max- oye por que se mueve tanto tu cola que acaso estas feliz.

-Max voltea y mira que su cola se mueve, sin que él lo haga – nono es que al parecer aun no la puedo controlar.

Apple Bloom - y por qué no tela cortar y ya.

Ma-x mmmm no seria una mala idea pero con qué.

Apple Bloom: que tal con eso- señala adonde esta un machete muy brillante y algo grande.

-Max asustado solo dijo- eeem pensándolo bien mejor no además, poco a poco la voy controlando jeje.

-Apple Bloom - bueno si tu lo dices pero –coloco una cara dudosa –para que la vas a necesitar es decir para que te servirá .

-Max- bueno me sirve para con-se quedó callado porque recordó que con la cola se podía convertir en un mono gigante destructivo.

-Apple Bloom intrigada porque no le contesto la pregunta, lo sacude lo que ase que max reaccione.

-Max agito su cabeza y dijo ee que paso.

Apple Bloom- nada solo te callaste cuando me ibas a contestar ami pregunta ¿Qué paso?.

-Max sudando -dice en su mente hay no nono que ago si le digo que gracias a la cola me convierto en un mono destructivo de pronto se asustara y le diga a twilight y nos destierren, o peor que nos mande a ejecutar.

Apple Bloom - le pega un zape y le dice – despierta y contesta mi pregunta.

Max nervioso dice – esta cola me sirve para pa para defenderme.

-Apple Bloom confusa dice – ¿defenderte? ¿ Como?

-Max recordando el episodio de dragón boll z, cuando radiz golpea a crilin con su cola le dice a Apple Bloom- mira Apple Bloom esta cola puede proporcionar golpes muy fuertes pero eso de pende de lo fuerte que yo sea.

Apple Bloom- mmmm es verdad lo que me acabas de decir o es ¿solo una mentira para no decirme la verdad?.

-Max con una cara algo seria dice – si es verdad te lo juro jejeje.

Apple Bloom - bueno esta bien te creo bueno volvamos, donde mis amigas- dando una sonrisa.

-Max solo se seca el sudor y pega un suspiro y sigue a Apple Bloom.

Un rato después.

Sweetie belle - por fin llegaron – coloca una mirada algo aburrida.

Apple Bloom - perdón por la des mora pero díganme ¿an visto a mi hermana? es que en todo el recorrido me sorprendió no a ver mela topado.

Scootaloo- no no la hemos visto de pronto, esta con las chica.

Apple Bloom - es posible pero applejack me dijo que trabajaría todo el dia.

Max pensando – trabajo mmm eso me da una idea si boy a estar en este mundo pues almezos tengo que tener un trabajo para comprarme cosas o comprar mucha comida, si es que tengo el mismo estomago que goku.

Max se acerca a Apple Bloom y le dice- oye Apple Bloom que te parece si yo trabajo aquí.

Apple Bloom dudosa dice - noce si seas lo bastante fuerte ya que esos árboles aunque no lo parezca, son muy difíciles de hacer que se caigan sus frutos además la única que puede contratar agente es mi hermana.

max - o vamos Apple Bloom yo soy lo bastante fuerte para hacer las manzanas caigan de los arboles.

Apple Bloom- bueno cuando regrese mi hermana le contare todo y tienes que de mostrarle, que puedes resistir el trabajo aun que te advierto ella aunque no lo parezca es algo exigente.

Sweetie belle: se que el lo lograra recuerden que les dije que max venció a 7 guardias sin problema alguno.

Scootaloo- y si max pudo hacer eso probable el trabajo puede ser muy fácil para max-

Apple Bloom- bueno bueno pero recuerda max es mejor, que des el 100% para impresionar a mi hermana esta bien.

Max: si.

Una rato después .

Sweetie belle- cuanto va a volver tu hermana- colocando una cara muy aburrida.

-Apple Bloom noce y oigan ustedes dos dejen de lanzarse manzanas que las manzanas son para comer no para lanzárselas – dice mientras be a scootaloo y a Max .

Max- pero es divertido además porque no estamos, jugando estamos entrenando nuestros reflejos jejeje – dice mientras coge esquivaba las manzanas que le estaba arrojando scootaloo.

Scootaloo : si tiene razón esto nos esta ayudando a entrenar – dice mientras volaba y esquivaba las manzanas que le estaba arrojando max.

Después una de las manzanas, de scootaloo por error le pega a la cabeza de Apple Bloom.

Apple Bloom- ¡YA BASTA USTEDES DOS MIREN TODO ESTE DESASTRE QUE HISIERON MAS BALE QUE RECOJAN ESTO YAA Y SI NO LO ASEN LOS ATARE CON UNA CUERDA Y LOS LANSARE A UN BARRANCO- mirada asesina .

Scootaloo y max se miran entre si y en menos de un segundo se colocan a recoger las manzanas que se estaban arrojando mientras que sweetie belle mira, con una cara sustada.

Max en vos baja – balla esa Apple Bloom cunado se coloca molesta parece otra persona.

Scootaloo con la vos baja- si es lo que heredó de su hermana .

Ambos soltaron unas risitas.

Apple Bloom con un aura asesina -dice de que están, ablando amigos.

Hambos- ¡ NADA¡

5 minutos después.

-Max y scootaloo dicen- ya terminamos.

Apple Bloom calmada dijo- bueno mas les bale no hacer eso de nuevo o que enserio los lanzo a un barranco- dijo en un tono burloso.

Mientras scootaloo y max algo asustados- dijeron bueno.

Sweetie belle-oye pensándolo bien de veríamos estar atentos, celestia no lo quiera y vuelva a pasar lo mismo que paso en la casa de mi hermana.

Max-tranquila esta vez ustedes les explicaran todo antes que me vea.

Apple Bloom- si capas que dice mi hermana que nos estabas tratando de atacar y de pronto te de uno de sus famosos golpes.

Max- jejeje espero que eso no pase un que yo si soy un monstruo- dice jugueteando y se abalanza a sweetie belle y la toma, de los hombros y dice- ahora me voy a comer a esta pony.

Sweetie belle siguiendo le el juego dice- hay no que alguien me ayude que me quiere comer esta bestia aaaaa.

-Apple Bloom rempuja a max y le dice a sweetie belle con una sonrisa- vámonos antes que este monstruo nos coma.

-Max se le vanta y persigue a Apple Bloom y sweetie belle y scootaloo se coloca adelante de max y le dice -no permitiré, que le agás daño amigas - coloca una de las pose de rainbow dash.

Max - pues –con su cola le da una bofetada suave scootaloo mientras ella se manda al piso.

Después Apple Bloom y sweetie belle van adonde esta scootaloo y la levantan y voltean a ver a max.

-Applejack con una maleta llega a la granja y en un momento, be a una criatura extraña y a su hermana y a sus amigas sentadas con los cascos, en los ojos y sin pensarlo dos veces y se fue corriendo a donde estaba esa extraña cosa que esta atacando a su hermana y amigas.

Max- aaaa me voy a comer a estas pony aaaa.

-Scootaloo con una sonrisa y aun con los casco en los ojos dice- no por favor solo somos una potras indefensas no nos haga daño.

Max- muy tarde, pony tengo mucha hambre y.

-No completo lo que iba adesir por que applejack le acomodo una patada en la espalda arrojándolo un poco lejos de las chicas.

Applejack - nadie seba a comer a mi mi hermana ni con sus amigas será mejor que te vallas monstruo antes que te termine de golpear te -coloca un mirada asesina

Después las chicas se enteran, de lo que paso y ceban a atender a max.

Scootaloo-¿ estas bien? max.

Sweetie belle- ¿te rompiste algo? .

Apple bloom -¿te duele algo?.

.-Mientras applejack mira confusa, y se acerca a su hermana y le dice- que corrales pasa aquí podrían decirme porque ayudan a ese monstruo.

-Apple Bloom se le acerca y le dice- no es un monstruo es mi amigo.

-Applejack- tu amigo ,que acaso no oíste que te iba a comer y a tus amigas .

-Apple Bloom - solo estábamos jugando no era verdad .

Max- es esta bien Apple Bloom tu hermana no sabia que estábamos jugando, no es su culpa- dise mientras con la ayuda de scootaloo y sweetie belle se levanta y se acerca a applejack.

Applejack – entonces, ¿no eres malo y no querías comerte a mi hermana y a sus amigas? .

Max- no jamás seria capas de hacer eso – dice deteniéndose y que dando al frente de applejack .

Applejack- yo lo lamento- dijo colocan doce el sombrero en la cara.

Max - tranquila applejack ya dije que no fue tu culpa además no estoy enojado contigo jeje.

Applejack- en enserio gracias si que eres muy amable terroncito de azúcar.

-Max solo sonrió, al oír esas palabras.

Applejack - pero puedo saber¿ que estas haciendo aquí?

Sweetie belle- es que twilight dijo, que le enseñáramos todo pony ville.

Apple Bloom- y que max quiere trabajar aquí.

-Applejack queda algo sorprendida al oír eso.

Applejack - tu quieres trabajar aquí ¿Por qué?

Max- bueno ya que voy a estar en esta ciudad necesitare trabajar para comprarme comida y otras cosas y aparte que este seria un buen lugar para entrenar, así que que dices applejack.

Applejack -mmmm antes necesitare una demostración para ver si puedes soportar este trabajo.

Max- que tengo que hacer- dice con entusiasmo.

Applejack camina alrededor de max y a punta aun árbol y le dice- bueno si puedes lograr bajar las manzanas de almenos un árbol podrás trabajar aquí.

Max : bueno – camina al árbol que dando al frente de el.

Apple Bloom - tu puedes.

Scootaloo -sii.

-Max toma una boca nada de aire y leda un fuerte puñetazo al árbol.

Max- haaaaaaaaaay – max sacude su mano, por el dolor y se la soba.

-Mientras las chicas colocan una poquerface y applejack coloca una mirada como si estuviera diciendo ya me lo esperaba.

Applejack- creo que no están fuerte como dicen ustedes- dice susurrándole en la oreja a su hermana.

-Después de varios intentos fallidos applejack decide a acercarse a max para darle las malas noticias de que no podía contratarlo.

-max noto que applejack se a ser cava y ya sabia para que era.

Max: ahora que ago. Tengo que a ser algo para lograr, bajar las manzanas de este árbol pero co.

\- max en ese momento recordó cuando se enojo porque avían golpeado a su hermano después empezó a recordar todas las cosas malas que le avía echo su daniel.

Applejack- es cucha manzanita se que hiciste tu mejor es fuerzo pero desgraciadamente no puedes tra.

-No Completo lo que iba a decir porque vio que de max se estaba formando un aura de color blanco y max solo le dio un fuerte puñetazo al árbol, que no solo hiso derribar las manzanas sino que también le dejo un pequeño pero profundo hueco en donde lo avía golpeado el árbol.

-Applejack con la coba abierta solo se queda mirando a max por lo que le hiso al árbol como- ¿como hiciste eso?

Max-solo me enfade y creo que tengo que aprovechar estaba fuerza –max separa sus piernas coloca sus codos Asia los costados de su cadera mientras aprieta los puños.

Max- ¡HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA¡ - el aura blanca se expanda un poco y max voltea donde esta applejack y le dice, tu dijiste que tenia que lograr bajar las manzanas de almenos de un árbol ¿verdad?

Applejack aun sorprendida, solo dice- s si.

Max solo sonríe y dice- pues ahora voy a derribar las manzanas de diez arboles.

-max se acerca a barios arboles e imaginaba que eran su hermano pues ya que en ese momento estaba casi segado por la ira y al primer árbol le dio un patada al costado y aun árbol que se encontraba, al lado le pega un puñetazo.

-Max después de haber golpeado los 10 arboles solo inhalo y exhalo y poco a el aura se estuvo desvaneciendo y luego de que desapareciera el aura blanca y se callo al piso pero esta ves no se desmallo y poco a poco se estuvo incorporando mientras las chicas seguían sorprendidas, por lo que hiso max .

-Scootaloo - eso fue¿ ASOMBROSOOOOOO?.

-Apple Bloom - si enserio ere fuerte.

-Sweetie belle - se los dije.

Apple Bloom- creo que hablo por mi hermana, cuando te digo que estas contratado ¿verdad hermana?

-Applejack – si bienvenido a la familia Apple – sele acerca y le da una palmadas en la espalda

Max- siii y ¿cuando empiezo? Applejack.

Applejack- mmmm mañana a las 6 de la mañana.

-Max impactado dice- queeeee.

-Apple Bloom- te dije era un trabajo duro jejeje.

-Max - ok entonces hay estaré.

-Después de un momento de celebración.

-Apple Bloom bostezando dice, bueno creo que ya es un poco tarde no creen.

-Scootaloo- tienes razón.

-Sweetie belle -si estoy algo cansada será mejor que me balla antes de que rarity se enfade.

-Applejack -oye max dime tu tiene un lugar a donde pasar la noche.

-Max - en realidad no pero no importa voy air al buscar a twilight en le castillo a ver si da hospedaje.

-Applejack - pues ya que estas aquí si quieres puedes que darte adormir .

Max- noce es que no quiero se mucha molestia.

Apple Bloom - molestia no nono ya que tu nos ayudaras en el trabajo, no creo que a ya problema verdad hermana.

Applejack -si mi hermanita tienen razón.

Max- gracias applejack y Apple Bloom .

Scootaloo- bueno hasta mañana.

Sweetie belle- adiós .

Adentro de la casa de applejack.

-Apple Bloom mostrándole la casa a max .

Max- applejack y donde voy a dormir.

Applejack - o Apple Bloom te lo enseñara, mientras yo voy a reunir a la abuela smit y a bicmac para que te conozcan.

Max- esta bien.

-Apple Bloom le ase una señal para que la siga.

Apple Bloom - te encantara la habitación de los invitados bueno no se a utilizado en un tiempo pero igual te gustara.

Max- bueno dime cuanto falta para comer es que tengo un poco de hambre .

Apple Bloom - pues mas tarde pero¿ no comes mucho o si?

Max- bueno jeje creo que si un poco.

Apple Bloom- bueno ya yegamooooos.

Apple Bloom se queda impactada, al ver lo sucia y lo polvorienta que esta la habitación de invitados y max se queda con una cara de asombro al saber que esta habitación estaba más sucia que su cuarto .

Max - a a aquí voy a dormir.

Apple Bloom- mmmmmm ya vuelvo.

Apple Bloom seba corriendo y regresa con su hermana a lo cual también applejack que da impactada porque ella nunca abría que la habitación de huéspedes estuviera tan sucia.

Applejack- bueno creo que dormirás en la cama de Apple Bloom.

Apple bloom y max: ¿enserioo?

Applejack - sip bueno max necesito que vengas con migo un momento, que quiero presentarte a la familia .

Max- o o bueno.

-Max y applejack bajan a la cocina mientras Apple bloom coloca una cara de wtf porque ella nunca dejaría que nadie que no conociera bien dejaría que duerma con apple bloom.

-En la cosina.

-Bicmac abuela aquí esta nuestro invitado y nuestro nuevo trabajador-hablo applejack.

Bicmac y la abuela smit entrando en la cocina y se quedan un poco sorprendido, al ver un mono.

Bicmac- eee hermana desde cuanto ase que conoces y contratas monos.

-Max un una cara muy molesta se aguantas las ganas de gritarle a bicmac que el no era un mono.

Abuela smit - si y mira lo como esta se be que le ase falta comer un poco porque esta muy flaco.

Max mirando se el pecho y luego dice -¿flaco? pero acaso noves que tengo algo de músculos.

Abuela smit - Pero estas flaco además ¿que es lo que traes puesto? – sea cerca a max y le toca los pantalones.

Max- emmm pantalones.

-Abuela smit -hay esta juventud de ahora pero miren, esto un mono que tiene solo tiene pelo en su cola y en la cabeza que acaso te rasuras todo el tiempo .

Max- no soy un mono soy un sayayin.

Abuela smit- sayayin que es eso bueno no importa –después de decir eso la abuela smit tomo con sus dientes la cola de max y estira para max la vea y le dice- si no eres un mono entonces que esto.

-Max muy débil se cae al suelo y luego dice no noo por favor su su él te mi coco la.

-Apple bloom entrando a la cocina nota que max esta tirado en el suelo, a lo cual se acerca rápidamente y pregunta- ¿que paso?

Applejack un poco asustada dice no lose.

Bicmac - que asemos.

Applejack - no lose.

Apple bloom - toma la cabeza de max y le dice- que pasa max ¿te rompiste algo?

Max con una voz un poco baja le dice a Apple bloom por por favor dile a tu abuela que suelte mi co cola.

Apple bloom-abuela suelta la cola de max.

La abuela smit algo preocupada solo abre su boca y deja caer la cola de max.

Al cabo de unos segundos max, recupera su energía y coloca de pie.

Todos - ¿estas bien?.

Max- si estoy bien respondió algo mariado .

Applejack - que paso

Max- nada solo que cuando alguien aprieta mi cola de mono ase que me debilite mucho.

Abuela smit- lo siento no quise acerté daño .

Max- tranquila no tienes que disculparte ya que no creo que tu vieras malas intensiones cuando agarraste mi cola .

Bicmac - creo que ya es hora de comer dice mientras le ruje el estómago.

Applejack - sip tiene razón.

-5 minutos después la cena ya estaba servida, en la mesa y todos estaban listos para comer.

Applejack - probecho.

Max- o espera que tengo que la bar me las manos applejack podrías de sir me adonde esta el baño.

Applejack - en el fondo a la izquierda.

Max – gracias.

Apple bloom - no mas no te atardes o no que dará nada para ti.

Max – bueno.

un minuto después

max-bueno ya estoy listo para co.

Max se quedó sorprendido al ver que todos los platos estaban básios y volteo a ver a los demás y vio que estaban con los estómagos bien inflados.

Apple bloom - te lo dije max.

Max con la pansa rugiéndole solo dijo si tenías razón, bueno mejor me voy adormir .

Applejack - espera terrón sito de azúcar de seguro hay mas .

Abuela smit - de hecho no.

Applejack - que y porque.

Abuela smit- en primera porque no me dijiste que abría invitados y solo prepare para nosotros y en segunda por que a alguien sele olvido comprar los víveres hoy dice señalando a Apple Bloom.

Apple bloom - que no fue mi culpa es que cuando iva a comprarlos me tope con scootaloo y me dijo que algo le avía pasado a sweetie belle y con lo preocupada, que estaba seme olvido comprar los víveres.

-Applejack voltea y va adonde esta Max lo lamento max pero no hay nada que comer pero te prometo que mañana en el desayuno te daré doble ración solo para ti.

-Max pensando como que no hay nada si haya afuera hay como un billón de manzanas cuando todos estén dormidos saldré un momento a comer pero lo malo es que no me justan las manzanas me justan cuando están frias porque cuando están al clima saben un poco secas .

Applejack bueno creo que ya es hora de dormir .

Max - bueno – max seba al cuarto de apple bloom con la mano, en el estómago y una cara toda triste.

En el cuarto de apple Bloom.

Apple bloom - bueno esta es la parte de tu cama y esta es la mia bueno.

Max mientras le rugía la pansa decía bueno pero dime por las mañanas ase frio ya que aun no tengo mi camiseta y bueno sin ella me puede dar algo de frio .

Apple bloom - bueno si un poco pero tranquilo te acostumbraras.

Max - si tu lo dices.

-Ambos se acostaron en la cama y en un momento llega applejack y algo molesta apple Bloom porque estas aquí.

Apple bloom - confundida dice, pues que tiene si este es mi cuarto.

Applejack - si pero recuerda que max ba adormir aquí.

Max- emm applejack pero si estoy aquí tal como lo dijiste.

Applejack - no yo dije que dormirías en la cama de apple bloom mas no dije que dormirías junto a ella.

Applejack y max- aaaaaa.

Applejack - bueno ben hermanita que hoy duermes conmigo.

Apple bloom - buenas noches.

Max- buenas noches.

Apagan la luz y max saca de su bolsillo izquierdo su celular y del bolsillo derecho saca sus auriculares.

Max- que suerte que todo el tiempo los llevo conmigo, pero por desgracias no traje mi cargador bueno creo que le pediré a twilight que me aga uno uff que suerte tiene un 90% de carga.

-Luego max se coloca a los auriculares y empieza a esperar a que sea un poco mas tarde para poder salir a comer unas cuantas manzanas.

2 horas depues.

Max- bueno creo que ya es hora.

-Max levanta de la cama y deja su teléfono en una mesita de noche y seba lenta mente a la puerta y la abre la puerta, del cuarto y sale de puntitas y baja las escaleras con cuidado y en menos de 10 segundos se encontraba frente a la frente a la puerta principal.

Max- balla eso fue muy fácil pensé que seria difícil.

-Después coloca su mano en la perilla y cuando la va a girar alguien le dice- ¿adónde vas máx?

-Max que dándose quieto como una estatua y su cola recta como una barilla por el susto pensando sabia que no sería tan fácil.

Prenden la luz y max volta lentamente y mira que es apple bloom mirándolo con una cara seria le dice ¿ adónde ibas?

Max- a pues a tomas aire libre y después un gruñido suena de su pansa.

Apple bloom - mmmmm seguro que no querías salir para comerte las manzanas –dise mientras sonríe.

Max- emm no como crees yo sería incapaz, de hacer tal cosa.

Apple bloom - o que bueno por un momento pensé que querías comerte las manzanas pero igual si fueras a hacer eso no podrías.

Max- porque no.

Apple bloom soltando unas risitas le dice- porque la puerta principal esta con llave.

Max- queeeeee.

Apple Bloom- jejeje no que no querías comerte las manzanas.

Max- bueno bueno me atrapaste pero es solo que tengo mucha hambre.

Apple Bloom - jejeje bueno si tienes tanta hambre ben.

-Max entra a la cocina y be que hay una bandeja con una manzana juga de manzana y un pai de manzana.

-Max con la boca con algo de saliva dice como hiciste todo esto .

Apple bloom - bueno en la nevera hay un pequeño cajón donde meto mi comida, que guardo para mas tarde planeaba dártelo en la cama pero no espere que estuvieras despierto.

Max- y porque no me lo diste antes.

Apple Bloom- es porque pensé que no te gustaría.

-Max colocando una cara seria le dice enserio apple Bloom .

-Apple Bloom solo suelta unas risitas y coloca su casco en su nuca.

-Max primero se acerca a Apple Bloom y le rasca la cabeza tiernamente mientras le dice gracias Apple Bloom.

-Apple bloom comienza a agitar su cola de izquierda a derecha -mientras que en su mente decía esto se siente muy agradable no sé por qué pero me gusta a lo cual Apple Bloom coloca, una de felicidad.

-Max bueno creo que ya es hora de comer .

-Max rápidamente se sienta y se come rápidamente la comida.

-Max aun tengo algo de hambre pero creo que con esto será suficiente para aguantar unas horas.

Apple Bloom- jeje de nada pero te importaría rascarme un poco mas.

Max- jejeje porque te gusto.

Apple Bloom- si un poco je.

Max - mmm un poco – max solo coloca la mano en la cabeza de Apple Bloom y empieza a rasca la cabeza ella.

Apple Bloom solo coloca una sonrisa .

Max bueno creo que es algo tarde que tal si nos vamos adormir.

Apple Bloom -si tienes razón.

Apple Bloom a paga, la luz de la cocina y se van a sus cuartos.

Por la mañana eran las 5:55 de la mañana

Applejack- hora de despertar max ya casi es hora de trabajar.

Max- hay mama no quiero 5 minutos más por favor.

-Applejack solo sonríe y dice bueno ya que no quieres despertar entonces nos comeremos tus dos porciones de desayuno.

-Max rápidamente se queda al frente de applejack y le dice -no nonononooooooo ya desperté.

Applejack - wooo que rápido eres tranquilo compañero solo dije eso para que despertaras.

Max- o bueno pero ¿ya esta listo el desayuno?

Applejack - nop solo espera 5 minutos y estará listo.

Max- bueno esta bien.

Applejack bajo a la cocina para terminar, de a ser el desayuno.

Max- será mejor que me lave los dientes o rayos es verdad no tengo se pillo de dientes será mejor que agá una lista de lo que necesito.

Apple Bloom- buenos días max.

Max- días que tras decir mañanas- pega un bostezo.

Apple Bloom - o vamos no me digas que tienes sueño.

Max - so solo un poco.

Apple Bloom- bueno tu querías entrenar no pues entonces aquí empieza tu entrenamiento.

Max- bueno bueno pero madrugar tan temprano eso si que es un retoo.

Apple Bloom- no seas flojo.

Max: oye Apple Bloom será que me puedes prestar un poco de dinero.

Apple Bloom- y para que.

Max - bueno es para comprar unas cosas que necesito, además no se cuando me va apagar tu hermana.

Apple Bloom: bueno en la tarde podremos ir a comprar esas cosas que necesitas.

Max- gracias

Applejack grita ¡YA ESTA LISTO EL DESALLUNO¡

Apple Bloom - una carrera para -Apple Bloom se queda sorprendida porque no estaba max en la cama y bajo rápidamente y vio a max sentado con una cuchara en la mano izquierda y en la mano derecha tenia un tenedor.

Apple Bloom- como es posible que llegaras aquí tan rápido, además ni siquiera vi que cruzaras la puerta de la habitación.

Max- noce es que tenia hambre y escuche que ya estaba lista el desayuno y no quería que nadie se lo comiera jejeje.

Apple Bloom- vallas si que ustedes los sayayin están llenos de sorpresas.

Max- nitelo imaginas.

-Applejack colocando las dos porciones de desayuno en la mesa digo espero que comas bien porque tendremos un trabajo muy du-No termino lo que iva a decir por se sorprendió al ver que tan rápido comía Max.

Apple Bloom- woo come mas rápido que los 3 juntos.

Applejack - si quien lo diría.

1 minuto después.

Max- aaaaaaaa estuvo delicioso gracias – max coge un vaso y toma el jugo que tenía rápidamente.

Applejack- bueno entonces vamos a trabajar .

Max- bueno.

Afuera de la caza.

Applejack - bien max tu estarás encargado, del lado norte y Apple bloom del lado sur.

Apple Bloom y max- bien.

Applejack- revisare su trabajo en una hora.

Max- nos vemos mas tarde Apple Bloom.

Apple Bloom- bueno .

-Max ya estando en su lugar de trabajo empieza a ser lo mismo que hizo ayer.

-Max estando con el aura encendida dice tengo que controlarlo mejor tengo que es forzarme esta ves¡ ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA¡.

-Max le pega a múltiples arboles asiendo que se caiga las manzanas.

Max- tranquilo no te dejes llevarte por la ira.

-Después le pega un puñetazo de frente a un árbol después a otro árbol con las dos pies asiendo que casi se caiga.

Max - uff por poco si no controlo mis emociones podre terminar como broly bueno no importa mejor sigo entrenando y trabajando.

-30 minutos después.

-Max volviendo a la granja cansado, nota que Apple Jack estaba ablando con twilight.

Twilight- entonces max trabaja aquí.

Applejack - SIP pero solo espero que ahorita no este flojeando.

Twilight- ¿el es flojo?

Applejack- pues sele nota si tan solo la única forma de despertarlo es diciéndole que se le van a comer su comida hay si sele venta muy rápido.

Max- de echo solo porque tenía mucha hambre y para su información jefa ya termine.

Applejack- que pero si solo han pasado 30 minutos.

Max- que te puedo decir soy muy rápido – mientras que en su mente decía rayos estoy muy agotado creo que use mucha energía.

Applejack- espera aquí un momento compañero.

-Después de decir eso applejack, seba y recorre la sesión donde trabajo max.

Max- jejeje que desconfiada .

Twilight - un poco jeje.

Max- o twiligh será que ya tienen lista mi camisa que te pedí que me la cosieran.

Twilight- nop de echo en este momento la tiene rarity.

Max- y adivino dijo que iba a hacer me otra camisa en vez de coserme la mia ¿verdad?

Twilight- si

Max- jejeje solo espero poderle pagar de alguna manera ya que por mucho que insisti no quiso aceptar que le pagara.

Twilight- jejeje tranquilo ya que salvaste asu hermana se podría decir que con eso le pagaste más que bien.

Max: jeje creo que si

Twilight- max necesito acerté unas preguntas

Max- enserio pero

Twilight - por favor es para un propósito investigativo .

Max- bueno pero después del trabajo.

Twilight- pues no hay problema, le puedo pedir a applejack que te de el día libre.

-Max pensando woo deben se muchas preguntas pero creo que también me va hacer pruebas .

Twilight- entonces que te parece.

Max- no tengo que seguir entrenando.

Twilight- entrenando pensé que estabas trabajando.

Max- bueno si estoy trabajando y al mismo tiempo entrenando .

Twilight- pues me hubieras dicho antes te hubiera preparado un jit nació personal.

Max- no gracias prefiero entrenar al aire libre es mejor y de paso ayudo a mis nuevas amigas jejeje.

Twilight- entiendo pero si necesitas algo solo avísame.

Max- claro pero dime, como esta mi hermano.

Twilight- pues despertó.

Max- ¡QUE CUANDO¡

Twilight- ayer en la noche y déjame decirte que tu hermano si que come mucho pero mas no me quiso responder a ninguna de mis preguntas.

Max- y donde esta ahora

Twilight- pues en mi castillo durmiendo pero me pidió que le hiciera un lugar para entrenar pero solo para el.

Max- ya beo creo que lo visitare mas tarde.

Twilight- ¿pero me vas a responder a mis preguntas?

Max- bueno pero mas tarde.

Twilight- bueno.

Applejack- wo compañero si que eres muy velos bueno, be y ayuda a Apple Bloom que le falta mucho.

Max- bueno adiós twilight.

Twilight - adiós max.

Un minute despues.

Apple bloom pateando un arbol dice uff creo que casi acabo – echa un vistazo asi a adelante y nota que le falta mucho.

Apple Bloom - hay no me falta mucho eso me pasa por estar dan distraída -*suspira* y se sienta.

-Max se sienta detrás de Apple Bloom y le rasca la cabeza mientras le susurra en el oído.

Max- necesitas ayuda Apple Bloom.

Apple Bloom moviendo la cola y colocando una sonrisa dice bueno creo que si me aria bien una a.

Apple Bloom se sorprende y se levanta de golpe y dice cucu cuando llegaste aquí .

Max- desde ase unos segundos.

Apple Bloom- y que ases aquí.

Max- bueno es que quería, ayudarte un poco.

Apple Bloom- gracias.

Max- bueno empecemos para acabar rápido.

20 minutos después.

Max jadeando dice- ya ya terminamos.

Apple Bloom también jadeando dice si fue un poco pesado

Max- ahora si podemos descansar.

Apple Bloom - fue buena idea tu ya que no hiciéramos descansos.

Max se acuesta en el piso acompañado por Apple Bloom.

Apple Bloom - dime como terminaste tan rápido.

Max- bueno tal y como lo hize cuando te ayude.

Apple Bloom - con el aura.

Max- si y no beras Apple Bloom el aura, no me ayuda a subir mi poder sino soy yo el aura solo muestra que aumente de fuerza o algo si por el estilo.

Apple Bloom: y tu crees que yo puedo también emanar un aura asi .

Max- bueno creo que si.

Apple Bloom colocan sus cascos en el pacho de max y lo mira con una sonrisa.

Apple Bloom- enserio puedo a ser eso.

Max- sip ya que todos los seres humanos o en tu caso pony tienen una energía vital y esa energía se llama ki

Apple Bloom- ¿ puedes enseñar?

Max- no lo creo almenos no aun porque estoy aprendiendo a controlar mi nueva fuerza.

Apple Bloom- por favor quiero ser tan fuerte como mi hermana.

Max- ya te dije que no.

Apple Bloom colocando una cara algo molesta, dice si que eres malo.

Max: no puedo enseñarte porque no quiero que salgas las timada eres mi amiga y jamas le enseñaría algo que pudiera hacerle daño a una amiga – max con su mano le acaricia la cabeza.

Apple Bloom algo sonrojada dice e esta bien pero cuando lo controles me prometes que me enseñaras.

Max: sip.

Apple Bloom- gracias.

Max - bueno creo que ya es hora de volver.

Apple Bloom - si creo que si.

Un rato después .

Applejack - bueno max ya que eres velos tengo un trabajo muy especial para ti

Max- bueno.

Applejack- usu almente bicmac ase este trabajo, pero creo que tu podrás.

Max pensando rayos si es uno de los trabajos que ase bicmac eso si deberse un reto .

Applejack - bueno tu trabajo es arar la tierra.

Max- no suena tan difícil.

Applejack- y tienes que hacerlo con eso.

Max mira asombrado de que tenia que arar la tierra con eso que se veía pesado.

Applejack- pero si no puedes con eso pues.

Max la interrumpe diciéndole si puedo tranquila y acta seguido seba caminando asi a el arte facto para ara la tierra.

Max- se supone que estaba en mi cuello bueno puedo con esto si pude con eso arboles puedo con esto pero estoy cansado por verle ayudado a Apple Bloom todavía, me falta un poco para controlar mi nueva fuerza.

-Apple Bloom mirando preocupada por ella sabia que Max avía gastado mucha fuerza .

Apple Bloom- ¡ TU PUEDES MAX ¡

Applejack en voz baja dice creo que ya le agradaste a mi hermanita jejeje.

-Scootaloo-¡ SI NO TERRINDAS ¡

-Sweetie belle- ¡SI VAMOS¡

Applejack - y también a las amigas de mi hermanita si que max debe ser alguien agradable.

Max notando que sus amigas lo estaban apoyando se asusta un poco, porque pensaba que podrían pensar las chicas que era débil si no se movia.

Max- tengo que arar rápido me están bien pero me da pena ya que me están viendo.

-Max solo intento jalar Asia adelante pero no podía no importaba cuanto es fuerzo Asia no podia moverlo.

Max- necesito elevar mi poder pero si lo ago podría agotar todas mis energías que me quedan pero tengo que demostrar que puedo soportar el trabajo.

-Max solo se coloco firme coloco sus manos a la altura de la cintura formando dos puños y solo dijo tengo que demostrar que valgo algo dice mientras suelta unas lagrimas.

-Flashback 2 años atrás.

Max- no por favor no le hagas daño.

Chico- tu solo eres un debilucho ni siquiera puedes defenderte, a ti mismo.

Max- deja a mi amigo en paz .

Chico- o que me vas agolpear.

Max- ¡Suéltame ya¡ - decía max a un chico que lo tenía agarrado por la espalda Pero el chico no lo soltaba y max solo le da un cabezazo pegándole en la nariz al chico que lo sostenía solo se alejo sobándose la nariz.

Max- déjalo ir Steven.

Steven- o si no que max e me vas a golpear.

Max- si.

Steven solo suelta al amigo de max pero en el momento en el que lo libero el amigo de max se fue corriendo.

Steven - jajajaja tal párese que tu amigo te dejo solo ahora ben .

Max con unas lágrimas solo seba corriendo done Steven y le trata de acomodar un puño, en la cara pero Steven lo esquiva con facilidad y después Steven le pega un puño en el estómago.

Steven- que predecible ere max si que eres muy pero muy débil.

Max- arrodillado y con una mano en el estómago solo dice me las pagaras.

Steven- asi y como si tu hermano no esta aquí para defenderte.

Steven le coloca el zapato, en el hombro de max y lo empuja con fuerza a sia atrás .

Steven- o mira ya empezó a llover mejor ya me voy pero primero buenas noches max.

Steven se coloca al lado de max y levanta su pierna, para darle una patada en la cara a a max.

Fin del flashback

Apple Bloom- que le pasa a max.

Scootaloo- será que se cansó.

Sweetie belle- chicas miren a max.

-Max después de a ver recordado eso con una mirada seria, solo con una mano empieza a arar todo el lugar que le avía indicado Applejack aunque por dentro el tenía una ira muy grande y poco a poco el aura blanca empezó a aparecer.

Applejack- co como puede ser que pueda hacer eso con un solo brazo, si pesa 2 veces más que mi hermano.

Max trataba de contener toda esa ira pero le era imposible y se puso acorrer y en menos de 30 segundos termino.

Max- ya no aguanto más grrr.

Apple Bloom gritando ¡BUEN TRABAJO ¡

Scootaloo también gritando dijo ¡ SABIA QUE LO LOGRARIAS¡ y acto seguido le da unos bist a sweetie belle.

Sweetie belle- sabía que lo lograrías.

-Después vieron a max con las dos manos, en la cabeza como si le estuviera doliendo y notaron que cadabes el aura aumentaba mas y más.

Max solo pego un gran grito ¡ YO NO BALGO NADAAAAAAAAA¡

Todas se queda ron sorprendidas al ver que la aura era 3 beses más grande de lo usual.

Applejack- que corrales le pasa a max.

Apple Bloom- nose.

Sweetie belle - que le pasa .

Twilight- esta enojado.

-Todas miran y dicen al mismo tiempo enojado-

Twilight- si el me dijo cuando estaba en el hospital que cuando golpearon a su hermano se enojo y emano esa aura blanca.

Applejack - y por que estará enojado si solo le dije que arara la tierra.

Twilight- exacto ese trabajo demanda mucha, fuerza y max solo ayo una solución para aser el trabajo.

-Decía twilight mientras anotaba en una pequeña libreta.

Scootaloo- y como lo calmamos .

Twilight - muy fácil.

-Twilight con su magia empieza a apretar la cola de max a lo cual max empieza a debilitarse poco a poco y en un momento el aura se desvanece y max empieza a tambalearse y las cmc corren Asia max.

Max - lo lamento amigaaas.

Y antes de que max se cayera al suelo fue detenido por scootaloo.

Scootaloo - uff por poco.

Applejack - ye venlo a mi cama, para que descanse.

.12:00 de la tarde

Max despertando dice ou me duele la cabeza

Sweetie belle - ya despertó

Scootaloo- estas bien max.

Max- ¿donde estoy?

Apple Bloom molesta dijo en la cama de mi hermana.

Max- ¿y que paso?

Todas - pueees .

Twilight- ¿no lo recuerdas?

Max- solo recuerdo que estaba empezando a arar la tierra y que estaba enojado.

Sweetie belle - entonces no recuerdas que te enfuresiste y mataste a la hermana de Apple bloom .

Max- ¡ENCESRIOOO¡

Twilight- si lo cual te ase una amenaza para equestria, y tendré que eliminarte.

Max- nono por favor no fue mi intensión por favor no.

-Apple Bloom grito TE ODIO MALDITO MONSTRUO.

Después twilight crea una espada con su magia y la dirige asia max.

Max-¡AAAAAAAAA¡

-max se despierta y choca su cabeza contra la de sweetie belle asiendo se un pequeño rasgon en la frente.

Sweetie belle. ouou me dolio.

Max agitado mira a twilight y poloca sus brasos en su cabesa y le dise a twilight.

Max- no me mates twilight yo no quise.

Twilight confundida dice matarte yo no te voy a matar .

Max - que paso.

Applejack- pues te desmayaste .

Max- y porque me desmalle.

Scootaloo- no lo recuerdas, si tu te enfadaste a tal nivel que te desmallaste.

Max- umm perdón si cause algún problema.

Applejack- tranquilo terroncito de azúcar fue mi culpa por averte dado una tarea tan pesada.

Max se toca la frente y nota que esta sangrando un poco y luego dice auchi.

Sweetie belle con su magia le coloca una curita en la herida que tenia en la frente.

Swettie belle - lo ciento es que estábamos preocupadas porque te movías mucho y me acerque a ti porque estabas que susurrabas cosas y yo solo quería saber, que era y bueno ya sabes lo que paso.

Daniel- adentrando en el cuarto dice tal parece que ya hiciste amigas.

Max- Daniel cuando llegaste.

Daniel- asi una hora y por lo que me a dicho twilight es que teas abuelto fuerte.

Max- creo que un poco.

Scootaloo - entonces tu eres mas fuerte que max.

Daniel - soy su hermano mayor.

Sweetie belle- y solo porque eres el mayor no significa que eres mas fuerte.

Daniel- asi si supieras lo devil que era en el otro mundo.

Scootaloo- pero ahora es fuerte asta si lo u vieras visto como aro la tierra que darías con la boca abierta.

Apple Bloom -aparte que gracias a max termine rápido mi trabajo .

max- Applejack espero que después de lo que paso, me sigas dejando trabajar – max decía con preocupación algo preocupado.

applejack-claro que si compañero solo no te esfuerces ¿bueno?-applejack decía, con una sonrisita.

Daniel-entonces lo que me dijo twilight es cierto- Daniel decía eso mientras se recostaba en un lado de la puerta.

Max -si trabajo aquí es agradable trabajar al aire libre-max decía con una mirada feliz.

Daniel -mmmm entonces creo que también yo trabajare, aquí-Daniel decía acercándose a su hermano.

Applejack -lo ciento terroncito de azúcar pero no necito mas empleados- applejack decía mientras negaba con su cabeza.

Daniel -¿qué y porque? si soy fuerte y mucho más resistente que mi max –Daniel solo coloco una mirada seria.

Applejack -lo ciento compañero pero con Max será bastante ayuda-applejack decía también con una mirada seria.

-Daniel se acerca a max y tomo el brazo de Max jalándolo -que acaso no bes lo flaco que esta yo creo que si necesitas aun respaldo.

Apple Bloom -no aun que parezca que es flaco tiene fuerza suficiente, para mantener el trabajo- decía Apple Bloom algo molesta.

-Daniel se arrodillo para que dar un a la altura de Apple Bloom -enserio y que hay con lo que aso ase unas horas atrás.

-como ya había dicho antes fue mi culpa por darle un trabajo tan pesado-applejack hablo.

Apple Bloom -mi hermana tiene razón max solo tomo medidas extremas para terminar el trabajo-Apple Bloom hablo.

-Daniel coloca una sonrisa-parece que le agradaste, a mi hermano ¿verdad?-.

-Apple Bloom asintió – y no lo a mi si no también a mis amigas –volveta haberlas-¿verdad chicas?.

-Sweetie belle y scootaloo asintieron también con la cabeza-.

-Daniel yéndose –bueno hermano creo mejor me voy a ejercitarme te dejo con tus novias-.

-no somos sus novias solo somos sus amigas -Dicen Las cmc con un pequeño rubor.

-max con una mirada moles solo se levanta de la cama y se dirige a applejack-y ahora cual es mi siguiente trabajo.

-estas seguro que estas en buenas condiciones, para trabajar-applejack coloco una cara algo preocupado.

-si estoy bien applejack – max hablo.

-bueno entonces puedes apilar el eno que esta en el granero-applejack hablo.

-max caminando Asia la salida – enseguida lo ago.

-twilight noto el comportamiento que tenía Max-bueno chicas ya me tengo que ir tengo asuntos que atender.

-bueno espero que vuelvas pronto amiga- applejack hablo.

-y recuerda que mañana continuamos, con mis estudios- hablo sweetie belle.

-bueno-después twilight izo un resplandor y de fue.

-5 minutos después- en el granero-

-max apilando el eno algo molesto -diablo porque mi hermano siempre tiene que decir eso-.

-Twilight apareciendo detrás de max-por que acaso te gusta alguna de ellas-.

-no solo que mi hermano siempre -max volta lentamente y solo dice- hola twilight porque estas aquí jejeje-.

-quise asegurarme de que estuvieras, calmado-colocando una expresión seria.

-yo estoy muy calmado je-decía algo nervioso.

-afuera del granero.

Apple Bloom-vamos aver como se en cuentra max.

Scootaloo- deverias decirle que descansara mas

Apple Bloom- tienes razón y ahora que lo recuerdo max me pidió que lo acompañara a comprar unas cosas en el pueblo.

Swettie belle- si y de paso podemos visitar a mi hermana para que le de la nueva ropa que le hiso a max.

Pero antes de que las chicas entraran al granero, es cucharon a max ablando con twilight.

Max-enserio twilight estoy calmado jeje.

Twilight- entonces dime que es lo que siempre ase tu hermano.

-Max con una mirada nerviosa- e nada yo so solo estaba vacilando.

-Twilight con una mirada seria le dice- max no te agas el tonto.

-max con una mirada algo triste dice- escucha twilight te lo diré pero mas tarde que aun sigo un poco molesto.

Twilight- bueno entonces en la noche pasa por mi castillo y podremos hablar, sin que nadie nos oiga.

Max- esta bien hay estaré.

-Unos minutos mas tarde las cmc entraron al granero.

scootaloo- bueno vamos chicas.

Swettie belle- si invitémoslo para que pueda descansar un poco.

-Poco a poco se a ser cavan a max y notaban que max tenia una mirada algo triste.

Scootaloo- ho.. hola max.

-Max algo sorprendido se limpia un lagrima, que tenia – ho hola chicas.

Apple Bloom- estas bien compañero.

-Max con una sonrisa fingida dice- si estoy bien y porque están aquí.

Swettie belle- bueno que riamos pedirte que nos acompañaras a pony ville para comprar algunas cosas para ti.

Max- em nose chicas es que tengo que trabajar.

Apple Bloom- tranquilo max ya hable con mi hermana y te dio permiso para que nos acompañaran.

Max- ok vamos.

-en pony ville-

Max-bueno chicas ya estamos, aquí y ahora adonde vamos.

Apple Bloom- bueno primero vamos por algo de comer que me esta dando hambre

Scootaloo- si ami también me esta dando hambre.

Swettie belle- y ami.

Max- ok pero ¿Dónde?

Scootalo – pues donde pinki pie.

Max-em bueno.

En el camino a la tienda los ponis veían asustados a max y susurraban cosas sobre max.

Max- balla se nota que aun no soy muy querido en esta ciudad.

Swettie belle- bueno es que ellos no te conocen, tanto como nosotras.

Scootaloo- pero be el lado bueno almenos no an venido ningún guardia.

-tan pronto dijo eso scootaloo aparecieron 4 guardias en 2 con lansa y 2 con lanzas.

-Swettie belle mira con una mirada algo molesta a scootalo y le da un sape en la cabeza.

Guardia- alto mono no dejaremos que las times a estas podras.

-Max con una mirada algo aburrida-porque todos dicen que soy un mono.

-Apple Bloom apunta a la cola, de max y le dice- tal vez sea por eso.

Max- buen punto.

Guardia-basta de charlas a lejate de esas potras lentamente y no te aremos daño.

Cuando apple Bloom e iba a decir algo max le puso una mano en la boca y dijo- no vemos shubar cube corner que ahora boy a entrenar.

Todas con fundidas dijeron –que

Max-¡oigan guardias si tanto me quieren pues vengan a buscarme yeguas ¡- y cuando termino de desir eso max empezó a correr, con una sonrisa.

Guardia- ¡SIGANLO QUE SE ES CAPA¡

-Scootaloo viendo como persiguen a max dice- ¿me pregunto que clase de entrenamiento ara?

-Sweettie belle- espero que no le agan daño.

Apple Bloom-no creo que lo agan bueno chicas adelan temosnos .

-Mientras tanto con max.

Max- vamos caballitos que a caso no pueden alcanzarme.

Guardia – ya veras cuando te alcancemos.

Max con una sonrisa empieza acorre mas rápido y en un momento, a otro salta y se esconde en unos arbustos mientras los 4 guardias se detienen y empiezan a buscar lo por todo el parque.

Guardia- crees que es divertido cuando te atrapemos me asegurare que te en cierren en la peor prisión que hay.

Max pensando mientras suelta unas risitas- jajaja esto es demasiado fácil jaja- después voltea a mirar a una casa y sele ocurre una idea.

Guardia- sal sabes que te encontrare.

De repente mas sale rápida mente de los arbustos y se coloca acorrer en dirección a la casa.

Max- atrápenme, si pueden lelos.

Guardia- ¡AHÍ ESTA VAMOS VAMOS¡

-De repente max pega un brinco y empieza a escalar por algunos bordes de la casa estilo assassin creed ya cuando esta en el techo mas les dice a los guardias-ahora si que no me alcanzan.

Guardia- o eso crees – de repente uno de los guardias empezó a bolar y le dice- hola.

Max- porque seme olvida que algunos pueden volar-y rápidamente se coloca a correr y a saltar de tejado en tejado hasta que se tropieza y se cae en una chimenea.

Cadete- capitán el mono se callo, en una chimenea en esta casa.

Guardia- ya lo tenemos

-mientras se termino de caer solo empezó a toser y adesir- rayos eso si que es mala suerte bueno almenos toda vía no me han atrapado-de repente Max se súper sonroja y coloca sus manos en su boca al ver a dos ponis teniendo relaciones.

Potra-hay si sigue asi no pares

Potro-te gusta amor

Potra- si me entanta.

-Mientras max solo dice en su mente- pues ami no y será mejor, que salga de aquí- y max se empieza a levantarse y a caminar lentamente a la salida y de repente los 4 guardias derriban la puerta.

Guardias- hay estas mo- no termino de completar lo que iba a decir por que vio a la pareja en estado de shock mientras aun estaban unidos.

Potra-¡AAAAA UN PERVERTIDO¡

Potro-¡ COMO SE TRABE A ENTRAR AMI CASA DE ESA MANERA¡

Guardia- lociento señor es que.

Potro-¡ ES QUE NADA BOY APRESENTRAR UNA QUE JA A LA GUARDIA¡

-Mientras discutían, mas aprovecho y salió corriendo asi a el piso de arriba y salio por el valcon hullendo de los guardias.

-10 minutos después

Max-hola chicas.

Scootaloo-asta que por fin llegas.

Swettie belle- ya terminaste de entrenar

-max sentándose al lado de swettie belle dice- si ya acabe .

Scootaloo- bueno entonces vamos a comer

Max- espera ¿toda vía no han comido?

Scootaloo- no porque apple Bloom, desia que teníamos que esperarte.

Apple Bloom- solo porque creía que era des cortes empezar sin ti.

Swettie belle con una mirada algo con fusa dice – desde cuando eres asi apple Bloom.

Apple Bloom algo nerviosa dice- solo quería enseñarles como come max.

Max-oye solo comi un poco rápido.

Apple Bloom- por favor max si se notaba que comias mas que pinki pie.

Derrepende de la nada salió pinki diciendo – hola.

Todos-¡HAAAAAA¡

Swettie belle- pi pinki ase cuanto estas ahí.

Pinki pie- emm tantita yo vivo aquí y también, trabajo aquí.

Swettie belle- buen punto.

.Pinki pie- y quien es el-decía pinki mientras apuntaba a max.

Max- em yo soy max yo y mi hermano somos nuevos en la ciudad.

Pinki pie- mmm y de donde vienen.

-4 minutos después.

Max- y por eso termine en este mundo y termine trabajando en la granja de applejack.

Pinki pie- ooooooo ya beo.

Scootaloo- entonces ya podemos comer-decia colocando una cara, algo molesta.

Apple Bloom- si ya me dio mucha hambre.

Pinki pie – jejeje lo ciento chicas.

Swettie belle- yo quiero un cupcake y una malteada de vainilla.

-De repente pinki saca de su cabello una libreta y un la piz y empieza a anotar – bueno y quemas quieren.

Scootaloo- yo quiero una malteada de fresa y una rebanada de pastel.

Pinki pie- aja

Apple Bloom – yo quiero una malteada de fresa y dos cupkakes de manzana.

Pinki pie- bueno y que quiere tu max.

Max- bueno quiero una malteada, de chocolate y 2 cupkakes de manzana y 2 rebanadas de pastel de chocolate.

Pinki pie- ok ya vuelvo con sus ordenes.

Scootaloo – emm enserio vas a comer todo eso.

Apple Bloom- eso no es nada comparado con lo que comió en el desayuno.

Max solo suelta una pequeña sonrisa mientras se colocaba los auriculares.

Swettie belle algo curiosa le pregunta a max- ¿que son esas cosas que te colocaste en tus orejas?

Max- a estos son mis auriculares estos me permiten, oir música.

Swettie belle-o como los que utiliza vinil.

Max- si solo que estos son mas pequeños –desia mientras se los colocaba de nuevo los auriculares.

Pinki pie- aquí está lo que ordenaron-decía mientras colocaba los cupkakes y lo demás en la mesa.

Scootaloo- porfin

Max- ummm sebe delicioso mmmm- coloca una explosión de hambriento.

Apple Bloom- provecho.

-Y todos se colocaron a comer, pero en cambien de swettie belle que cuando iba a darle una probada a su cupkake sintió que algo estaba rosando sus flancos.

Sweetie belle- mm pero que-echo una mirada para ver qué era lo que estaba tocando sus flancos.

-Sweetie belle al ver que la cola de max estaba tocando sus flancos solto un sonrojo-ma max que estas ahh- solto un pequeño gemido.

-Mientras que max solo estaba comiendo ignorando lo que estaba asiendo su cola mientras que su cola rodeo la cadera de sweetie belle, mientras acariciaba su barriga.

Scootaloo-¿ te sientes bien swittie?.

Swittie belle- a aa ayuda

Apple Bloom- ¿que dijiste?

Max- ummm que rico – decía mientras se comia el ultimo cupkake

Swittie belle- max basta por favor-decía mientras se trataba de quitar la cola de max.

Scootaloo-¿ que pasa swettie?

Switthe belle- dile a max que deje de acariciarme

-Las chicas al oir eso se atora, el cupkake que estaban comiendo.

Apple Bloom-como si sus manos están ocupadas por la comida.

Swettie belle suelta un gemido y dice – con su cola.

Apple Bloom y scootaloo echan un vistaso debajo de la mesa y se sorprenden al ver lo que estaba asiendo la, cola de max.

Apple Bloom –¡MAX QUE ESTAS ASIENDO¡

Scootaloo-¡PARA DE ASERLE ESO A SWETTIE BELLE¡

-mientras que las chichas le gritaban max no podía oírlas porque tenia la música a máximo volumen y estaba muy distraído a la comida.

-swttie belle – ma ¡MAX¡.

Scootaloo- asta aquí –después, scootaloo se levanta y coje con sus cascos al cola de max mientras la apretaba un poco.

-max noto que se sentía muy débil volteo la mirada y miro que scootaloo y noto que ella estaba sosteniendo su cola con algo de temblor se quita los auriculares y le dice a scootaloo-que estas a asiento s sco scootaloo.

Scootaloo molesta dice- que estoy haciendo, mejor dicho que es lo que tu estabas asiendo con tu cola pervertido.

-Max algo sorprendido dice- ¿pervertido? ¿Porque?

Apple Bloom- como que porque que no sabias lo que le estabas asiendo a swittie belle.

-Max con una mirada confusa dice – n no y porfavor suelta mi co cola.

-scootaloo escupe la cola y dice- no te agás el inocente-mirada muy molesta.

Max –luego¿ que hise?

-Despues de unos minutos, de regaños y explicaciones.

Scootaloo – asique hisiste eso sin intensión

Sweetie belle-y aun no la puedes controlar tu cola.

Max- si es como si tuviera mente propia.

Apple Bloom – tedije que era buena idea cortarla.

-max algo nervioso dice- no no no ase falta.

Apple Bloom- si vuelve a pasar lo mismo, que paso hoy te cortare esa cola mientras duermes.

Max- bu bueno y lociento swettie belle no quise aser eso.

Sweetie belle- tranquilo te perdono.

-luego de un rato entraron los guardias que persiguieron a max.

Bueno aquí dejo este capitulo espero que les hayan gustado y esperen el próximo capitulo a dios


End file.
